Aftermath of a New Year
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: JWood201 had written a story awhile back about MAG called What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor. It was the inspiration behind this one shot. It is not the same as her wonderful story but I took a concept from the story and applied it to this one. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. MAG is included mostly Pinger though. The Professor gets a surprise when he wakes up in the New Year.


Roy Hinkley opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. The sun was too bright. Much too bright.  
>Normally he wouldn't think that but this particular morning was the exception. Mostly because of the night before. Celebrating the New Year. He most certainly overdid it. The Professor was not normally a drinker but he did partake in it for the celebration. Now he was regretting it. His head was pounding and he felt well..pretty awful. His eyes looked down and he noticed something was off. His pajamas. He wasn't wearing them. And something else…a hand. A hand that did not belong to him. His eyes traveled up the slender arm and until they rested upon what appeared to be a mess of red hair. He gulped as he then took note that the red hair was laying upon his chest.<p>

A small sound was made and his companion lifted herself up and smiled while saying "Morning Professor." in a somewhat sleepy voice.

"Ginger." The academic replied.

The starlet ran her fingers through his hair before bringing her lips close to his and purring a "You were wonderful last night." and then placing a soft kiss on him. The redhead began places little kisses on his bare chest. He sighed allowing himself to enjoy it all. Then something hit him. _Last night?_ The man of science thought to himself. He was at a loss. What about last night? They didn't…The man with several degrees and various suffixes to his name most definitely did not…but…Ginger she was…A shade of red colored his face as he realized that Ginger was also…without clothes. This did not seem to phase the movie star as she nonchalantly stood up from the bed giving the Professor a terrific view of everything she had to offer. He wanted to look away but his brain did not seem to be able to communicate this message to his eyes.

Ginger picked up her white dress that had been discarded on an adjacent chair and pulled it back on. She ran her fingers through her red locks and the Professor was mesmerized by this. There was just something so…He could not find the correct word but whatever the word was that what this was.

Slowly he reached down to the floor and picked up his own articles of clothing and began the process of dressing. His headache seemed to be forgotten as he was in too much shock. Not a word he said as he buttoned up his blue shirt. Standing up he then located his blue tennis shoes and shoved his feet inside.

His companion walked back over to him and placed yet another kiss on his lips. "See you later." She said in a sultry voice before turning and exiting the hut. Her hips swayed and it was all the Professor could do to not follow her.

After she left he sat down at his lab table trying to recall the events of the night before.

The Howells wanted to have a big New Year's Eve celebration and of course the others thought this was a spectacular idea. Mr. Howell broke out his finest champagne for all to enjoy. He recalled it was very good champagne but of course the Howells would only buy the best.

The Professor remembered the Skipper had put the radio on so they could listen to the celebration from back home and Gilligan had begun the countdown way too early which earned him a cap slap from the sea captain.

Mary Ann had scolded the Skipper telling him to leave Gilligan alone and then she kissed the young sailor's cheek. She then grinned at him asking the first mate if it would be alright if she kissed him at midnight. Gilligan had stammered a "_Uh…I….guess…"_

How could he say no to that farm girl? Professor was well aware that the sailorman had a thing for the Kansas girl. He thought they would make a wonderful couple.

His mind then was jogged to something else. It was after Mary Ann asked Gilligan if she could kiss him at midnight that a beautiful redhead sauntered up to him draping her arms over him and asking in a voice as sweet at sugar _"Mind if I kiss you at midnight?"_  
>This caused him to become very flustered and he thinks he stuttered something along the lines of <em>"No…I….well…that is what people do…I suppose it would…be alright…" <em>After which he guzzled down his glass of champagne and asked for another.

The champagne appeared to have relaxed him a bit and he remembered leading Ginger out to the dance floor. What happened next? He wracked his brain trying to recall..Oh yes… she made some remark about a party back in Hollywood at a producer's house. The son of the producer tried to kiss her at midnight and she was not too happy about it. I mean who wants to be kissed by a sixteen year old! Really! The nerve! Well he never did get the opportunity as the boy's mother quickly scolded him and made all sorts of apologies to the actress.

It was then that he said something about how he could not blame the boy. Who wouldn't want to kiss someone as beautiful as she was. Ginger was pleased to hear this and a smile went across her face. She then asked if he would like some more bubbly. He stated he would most certainly like some more. The movie star brought him another glass and well this really loosened him up. What came over him he did not know but he did remember pressing the movie star closer to him and saying something about her eyes. Before he knew it, the clock struck 12 and his lips and Ginger's lips met and that was all it took. It grew more and more passionate and the academic recalled leading her away from the party and to his hut and... No…He would not. Roy Hinkley would never take…but he didn't take advantage…Ginger was not upset. In fact she was quite pleased to have waken up with him. But they could not have actually…He shook his head and left the hut to go join the others for breakfast. He prayed that none of them would be suspicious or have the slightest idea that anything went on between him and Ginger.

The Professor arrived at the table where Mr. and Mrs. Howell were sitting. The couple was engaged in a conversation about something he was not sure what but as long as they didn't talk to him he was fine. He just wanted to eat quietly and go about his day like nothing happened.

The Skipper arrived at the table announcing that the champagne really did a number on him and vowing he was never drinking the stuff again. Said something along the lines of being relieved that his head was not made worse by Gilligan's mindless chatter. That was the last thing he needed. After this statement Ginger arrived looking fresh as a daisy and saying good morning to everyone. Skipper wanted to know how she could be so cheerful she had a lot of champagne too. The movie star remarked it was not as much as him.

She then gave a quick glace over to the academic who was trying to avoid her gaze. He was not able to as she said "Hello Professor."

The man of science quickly looked up and said "Hello Ginger" very fast before turning his attention back to his food. _Just hurry up and eat. _He told himself. _Hurry and eat and go about your day and don't think about what did or did not happen last night. _

Mrs. Howell noticed two of the castaways were missing. "Say where are Mary Ann and Gilligan?" She asked.

Ginger smiled. "I don't know. I haven't seen Mary Ann at all this morning."

"Was she in your hut last night?" The Skipper asked.

The movie star answered with a shrug saying "I don't know."

"How could you not know?" The Skipper pressed. "You two share the same hut."

"You and Gilligan share the same hut and I heard you saying about how he wasn't there this morning." She replied back.

The sea captain thought a minute. "Yeah it does seem odd. Just where is Gilligan?"

At that moment Gilligan opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Where was he? This was not his hut. This was…Mary Ann and Ginger's! Mary and Ginger's! What was he doing in Mary Ann and Ginger's…His eyes looked and saw a brunette laying beside him wearing his famous red shirt that was way too big for her small frame.

_Mary Ann? _He was puzzled. Why was Mary Ann wearing his…Oh boy….He knew why.  
>The farm girl was telling him about how when she was thirteen her cousin insisted on playing spin the bottle at a party of hers. She asked Gilligan if he ever played. He said no. Well the brunette said he simply had to. It was a fun game. Gilligan said don't you need more than two people. The farm girl brushed this off and found an empty bottle.<p>

The two sat in a jungle clearing and Mary Ann spun first. It pointed directly at Gilligan. She then crawled over to him placing a sweet kiss on his waiting lips. He liked that kiss.  
>It was then his turn and the bottle was spun. When it stopped it pointed directly at Mary Ann. He then kissed her lips and that's when it got pretty heated. Mary Ann suggested that they head to her hut. He mumbled something about Ginger but the farm girl assured that Ginger would not be a problem she was keeping the Professor busy with something. What that something was Gilligan did not know. But he followed Mary Ann to the hut and…well one thing lead to another and there they were.<p>

It was the champagne he knew it. They both had had quite a bit of it. Mary Ann normally was not a big drinker but something got into her and well it made her giddy. She was a lot more aggressive then usual but he did not seem to mind. He picked his faded jeans up from the floor and stood up to put them on. After he zipped them up Mary Ann then raised herself from the bunk stretching. "Morning Gilligan." She smiled happily.

"Um Morning Mary Ann." He replied. "You are um..you have my shirt."

"Oh do I?" She said with a grin. "Well I will just have to make sure you get it back."  
>Before Gilligan could say one word she lifted up the garment and handed it back to him. His face was frozen with shock at her action. He watched as she went behind a screen to go find something else to wear. She emerged wearing a pair of her short shorts and red top. "Shall we go join the others for breakfast?" She asked.<p>

"Mary Ann." Gilligan said after putting his shirt back on. "What happened last night? We didn't…I mean I…."

The farm girl laughed. "No Gilligan we didn't…You fell asleep."

"Oh." He said slightly relieved. "That's good…I mean I…"

"I know what you mean." She said. "Come on I'll make you some breakfast."

He grinned as he followed her out of the hut. The pair arrived at the table and noticed the Professor looking nervous and Ginger grinning at him.

The Skipper saw the young castaways. "Say where were you two?"

Mary Ann smiled. "Nowhere." She answered. "Just enjoying the beautiful morning."

Gilligan nodded. "That's right we weren't anywhere. We didn't do…Ow…" He said as Mary Ann pinched him. "We didn't do the laundry yet so after breakfast we were going to go um do the laundry.." He finished.

"I have to do some mending myself." Ginger remarked. "My dress got torn last night."

The caused the Professor to turn a darker shade of red than he already was. "I um…I just remembered…I have to…I have to go…" He quickly got up from his seat and took off at lightening speed.

"How rude. Eat and run." Mrs. Howell said shaking her head. "Really."

Ginger laughed to herself and said a quick "Will you excuse me for a minute?" before taking off after the flustered Professor.

She found him by the lagoon working on creating some more nails. She giggled at the memory of his first attempt and walked over to him. Leaning down and placing her hands on her knees she said in her soft voice. "How's it going Professor?"

He was startled and said a "Oh uh…well..I'll have to wait till this cools before I um…before I uh try it…" If there was a reason he was unable to speak in a complete sentence without stuttering and getting flustered around this woman he would love to know it. He stood up and walked to the bucket where he kept the water. He dipped the nail into it to cool it off using a bamboo and clam shell tongs and thought he needed cooling off as well.

Ginger giggled to herself seeing his hand shaking like before. "I think it's amazing how you do all those experiments with such shaky hands."

"Oh." The Professor said noting his hands were in fact shaking. "Well um…they weren't shaky until a second ago."

The redhead smiled. "I know." She said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Um Ginger…about um…last night…I…"

"It was wonderful wasn't it?" She said taking the tongs out of his hands and setting them aside.

"Ginger I just think…"

"You were so romantic." Ginger purred at him placing her forearms against his chest her hands resting just at his shoulders. "You told me how beautiful I was and that you always believed me to be so and then you kissed me…"

The Professor sighed. He could not help notice the look of pure happiness in her green emerald eyes. Speaking carefully he said. "Look I don't want you to think that I would in anyway take advantage…."

"Darling you were very sweet." She replied moving closer.

"It's just that I had a lot of champagne and I…I don't want you…"

Ginger didn't seem hear him as she rested her head against him holding him tight.  
>"I had always known there was something between us. Didn't you?"<p>

The Professor could not help but lift his arms and placed them around her slender body. He loved the way she felt against him. "I suppose so." He replied.

"And when you asked me to marry you I could not believe it." Ginger said with a smile.

The Professor's eyes went wide. He asked her to marry him? Not knowing what to do or say he held her tighter. When did he ask her to marry him? He thought and thought and was coming up empty.

"Of course I said yes." The movie star continued. "How could I possibly turn down such a romantic proposal!"

_Romantic proposal? _The academic was puzzled. Again he tried to recall asking Ginger to be his bride and simply could not. At what point did he do this? And how could he tell Ginger that he had no memory of this? She would be furious and she would be crushed. She would think he just used her…He could not let her think that and he most certainly did not want to face her wrath.

Ginger then looked up at him. "The things you said to me were so touching. I never thought anyone would ever feel about me the way you do."

What touching things he did he say? Why oh why could he not recall them! More than anything he wished to. Would anything spark his memory…Wait spark….He recalled mentioning to Ginger about how some people had sparklers at the New Years Eve parties. In fact a friend of his had them at his party one year. Handed them out to all the guests. Now he remembered…

"_Ginger beautiful beautiful Ginger." He stated to her. "Everytime I look at you I feel like those sparklers. That's what you do to me my pretty starlet."_

"_Professor." Ginger said a little bewildered but happy._

"_I can't imagine any woman ever making me feel like you make me feel. A million different feelings shooting off inside me whenever you touch me. Whenever you are near me I can't describe the emotions I feel. I love you…I love you Ginger Grant and I want you to be my wife. Would you marry me?"_

"_Oh Professor!" She gasped. " Yes! Yes I will marry you!"_

"Well I um I meant every word." He said honestly. "It was just this morning…I thought…maybe…"

Ginger giggled. "Darling I know what you thought. You were nervous about everyone finding out…they already know."

"They do?"

"Yes Professor." She laughed. "After I said yes you shouted to everyone _Ginger Grant agreed to be my wife! Ginger is going to marry me!" _

"Well." He said smiling. "It is something worth shouting about."

Ginger brought her lips to his once more and kissed him passionately.

The End.


End file.
